


Have Your Back

by FallingStarlight (MorbidRobin)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Trans Male Character, Trans!Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidRobin/pseuds/FallingStarlight
Summary: Sanji is forced to come out. His nakama react in an unexpected fashion.





	

Usopp had noticed something weird about Sanji.

He had never seen him naked. He was always covered in clothing from head to toe, never joined in public baths.

So he told Zoro and Luffy, and they came up with a plan.

They failed miserably, till Nami intervened...

One day...

"Sanji-kun" Nami called.

"Hai, Nami-swannn!" The blonde responded.

"You're gonna be a good boy and let me massage your back, mmm, Sanji-kun?" She said with her best sultry voice.

Sanji was eerily quiet.

"Sanji-kun?"

 

"Did he just-?" said Usopp.

"Shit-cook, cat cut your tongue?" Zoro baited.

Normally, the cook would happily agree and thus satisfy Usopp's curiosity.

There was a moment of silent awkwardness when the cook didn't rise to his bait.

Suddenly, the blond found himself attacked by a bundle of rubber limbs.

"No matter what body you have, know that we have your back always."Luffy softly spoke.

That broke a dam of the blonde's emotions and tears poured freely. He couldn't help his voice as it lost its base tone that he had perfectly mastered and became higher and softer.

Surrounded by a cocoon of hugs, Sanji never felt more free.  
He never felt more loved.


End file.
